


Wakanda love story is this?

by Pengi



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: AU, I'm in denial about Infinity War, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 12:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14618328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengi/pseuds/Pengi
Summary: "If there is a man worthy of T'Challa, it's Thor."orJealous Everett angstalso featuringShuri and Rocket, the coolest in the Galaxy





	Wakanda love story is this?

It felt weird to admit, but he and Thor had a lot in common. Aside of being kings with complicated and tragic family history they were also warriors and protectors of their people. They both faced a great deal of challenges but managed to overcome them. And what's important they didn't let it break them or turn them bitter and cruel, which to a warrior is more important than muscle.

In Thor T'Challa saw a kindred spirit. 

Wakanda was more similar in technology and social order to Asgard than it was to any nation on Earth. They had a lot to share with each other.

T'Challa often spend time with Thor, while Shuri and Rocket wrecked havoc in the lab.

Thor had a soft spot for 'the rabbit' and insisted he stayed with them in Wakanda, while the whole mess left by Thanos was dealt with. T'Challa gladly welcomed all who wished to stay under his protection.

He never thought his sister and Rocket will hit it off like house on fire.

Shuri was fascinated and extatic to meet someone as passionate and creative as Rocket. He was more fun to work with than Tony or Bruce. Rocket was familiar with all kinds of cool space tech on top of being witty and hilarious. Together they not only stole a hand from Bucky but also created a new eye for Thor. It shoot lasers.

T'Challa knew that Baba should've let Shuri have a pet. Not that he saw raccoon as a pet, Rocket was more of a friend and partner in crime to her. But still, maybe if Shuri had a puppy or a kitty growing up she wouldn't have been so in love with Rocket now.

T'Challa was honest to Bast afraid of what they might create next. So he or Thor preferred to keep an eye on them. Sometimes they meddled in the lab themselves, designing new weapons and armor. It was nice to talk with someone smart and mature, who didn't mock him for wanting to stay old school.

They also trained together. Even with the power of Black Panther T'Challa was no match to Thor with his axe, but it was fun to spar with someone without holding back for once. 

T'Challa was glad to have a new friend. Especially someone he felt so comfortable with.

Only one thing bothered him. Everett, his other dear friend, became distant and seemed to avoid him. T'Challa invited Everett to join him and Thor more than once, but his invitations were declined every time. 

***

However pathetic it sounded, Everett didn't have it in him to see T'Challa so happy with another man. It was selfish, childish and petty, but he couldn't help himself. He knew that his feelings for T'Challa were inappropriate and hopeless. Even being T'Challa's friend was more that he could've asked for. And while Everett was genuinely happy for them it didn't mean that seeing them together didn't hurt. 

Everyone knew that Thor and T'Challa were an item. It was hard not to notice them spending almost every day together. And they were perfect for each other. Everett agreed with that. If there was a man worthy of T'Challa, it's Thor.

How could anyone stand a chance against a literal god? On top of being handsome and strong Thor was compassionate and kind. Everyone loved him. Hell, even Everett had mad respect for the man/god/pirate angel, whatever was the right thing to call Thor. 

So yes, he declined T'Challa's invitations to spend time with two kings who were so clearly in love with each other. In fact, Everett hurried up with his work in Wakanda so he could leave as soon as possible. Any other time he would've used every opportunity to stay here longer, spend more time with Shuri, Okoye and Ayo. Even M'Baku. Everett liked dry and dark humor of the Jabari. Granted, he was practically mute in M'Baku's presence the first few times, but that didn't last long. Soon they were cracking jokes at each other. M'Baku also taught him few words that would've made Queen Ramonda send him wash his mouth with soap if she heard them. 

***

Shuri was never before so blissfully busy in the lab. Rocket was full of crazy ideas and no one was there to stop them from bringing those ideas to life. They often worked for hours upon hours until she fell asleep on the sofa in the corner of the lab with Rocket curled by her side. She knew that Rocket missed Groot, who was but a tiny stem in a pot right now. Rocket carried it with him everywhere. Shuri tried to comfort her new friend, specially when another day went by without any signs of life from Groot.

She never met Groot, but Rocket loved to talk about his tree friend. He also loved creating all kinds of incredible stuff. Most of it were different kinds of weapons or explosives, but they also made a new spaceship engine from scratch and some really cool flying boots.

Shuri never wanted this to end. She planned on asking Rocket take her with them when time came for Guardians to leave the Earth. She deserved a gap year and what could be more awesome than explore space with Guardians of the Galaxy? But for that to happen she needed T'Challa happy and busy so he won't stress over her absence so much.

And that meant some matchmaking needed to be done.

***

"Hey, shortie!" Rocket didn't have time for this nonsense but Shuri asked him for help and he ain't nothing if not helpful when it comes to friends. 

"Pardon?" Did that raccoon just call him 'shortie'? Everett didn't know if he should be offended or humored.

"Yes, you. I need you to go to lab 4b right now."

"Why?" 

"The hell should I know? Princess send me, so do as you're told."

"Right." Everett couldn't believe he was pushed around by a raccoon. His life was crazy.

When he got to the lab it was empty. If he was right this was one of the chemical labs. So why would Shuri need him here? He knew a thing or two about basic mechanics but that's it. He was nowhere near as intelligent as everyone else here. 

Then he felt the room fill with some gas. Or, fantastic. Shuri found out about his feelings for T'Challa and decided to end his misery. How nice of her. 

Next thing he knew T'Challa was in the lab, not wearing his suit. That meant he inhaled the gas too! No! 

"T'Challa, go! Your sister only meant to kill me, not you!"

"What?" Who was killing whom and why he felt so strange?

"Please, my love, save yourself!" Everett almost cried at the thought that T'Challa will die today. He and Thor had their whole lives ahead of them. "Together and happy! T'Challa and Thor. You're so good together." Did he say it out loud?

"Everett, what's happening? I haven't seen you in days. I missed you so much." Okay, that was true, but the way he said it was too emotional. 

"I missed you too. I love you and I was hiding because seeing you with Thor was too painful. I'm sorry if I disappointed you." Everett felt so small, he wanted the Earth to swallow him for being such a bad friend and all over a terrible person.

"You were jealous? Aww, no, Everett, baby, no. Nononono, Thor and I are just friends. And not like you and I are friends. I don't want to hug him and kiss him and never let him go. I want to kiss you. And hug you. And love you. Oh! I love you!" He did? He did! That's what it was. He loved Everett. 

"You can't love me. Are you kidding, T'Challa? Have you seen Thor? His biceps is bigger than my head. And he's a God King from Space. He's the one you should love!"

"No. I don't need a god or a king. I need someone brave and funny and with shoelaces! I loved your shoelaces. That was the cutest thing ever! I want you to speak xhosa to me all day even if you make mistakes at first." T'Challa stepped closer to Everett and hugged him. "Please don't ignore me anymore. I will trade a thousand Thor's for one Everett."

"Now that's just not smart. With an army of Thor's you can rule the Galaxy."

"I don't need galaxy. Why would I ever need galaxy? I just need you and my family and for you to become a part of my family."

***

"Buegh, Princess, turn that thing off. They're so disgustingly sappy I want to gorge my eyes out. And I'm pretty sure they'll start kissing soon."

As true scientists, they were observing their test subjects on Shuri's kimoyo bead. She turned it off but saved the footage.

"You're right, my brother is too smoochy to see without needing a brainwash. But this will make excellent blackmail material." She was proud of herself.

"Rabbit! Princess! Do you know what happened with T'Challa and his little friend?" Thor just checked the labs searching for these two but found two men hugging and crying instead. 

"Oh, it's nothing. They just breathed in a bit of a gas. My newest invention. It brings out true feelings. Like a truth serum, but better."

"Good! T'Challa finally confessed his feelings then. Wedding would be a joyous occasion to celebrate."

And it was.

But first they all got yelled at (Thor was unlucky to be in the same room with two rascals and got caught in crossfire). 

Few month later T'Challa and Everett got married in a beautiful ceremony with Thor as T'Challa's best man and M'Baku as Everett's. Rocket was their ring-bearer (and okay, he might've heard that one wrong and thought he'd be a ring bear, much confusion was had).

Soon after the wedding Rocket stocked Milano full of duct tape and prepared to leave the Earth. Baby Groot finally started to grow some leaves and they were ready for new adventures.

Shuri went with them.

Now looking at the stars T'Challa missed his sister. But he wasn't the only one missing their sibling.

When Thor left to find Loki, T'Challa was glad that he had Everett by his side. His search was over. Who needed stars when he had his love right here, in his arms?


End file.
